


Witch

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [14]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akako's Snakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Sometimes knowing a witch, leads to interesting conversation and strange idols.





	Witch

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I had no idea how short this was until just now. I must have known when I wrote it but, I forgot? Its too late to try adding anything or rewriting this, plus trying to do so now feels dishonest? To myself anyways since I started this to get back into writing and I've done my best not to make any major changes so I wouldn't get overwhelmed in the process.
> 
> Second, this is just fluff and cute because I love those little snakes.

“Kaito?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you noticed Koizumi-san’s snakes?”

“…. What do you mean?”

“Well… you know how when she’s in costume and she has that cape with the snakes on her shoulders?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you ever look at their faces?”

“… You mean do I notice that they show her emotions amped up by 10? Yes. Yes I have.”

“I know you say she’s a witch and all and I know she is someone to be weary of but, isn’t it a little… cute?”

“You don’t know cute until you’ve seen them blush. OMG you should have seen them when my birds landed on her one time! They looked so shocked!”

“Even when she’s angry they just look cute, its so hard to take her serious. The last time you made her mad she came to threaten me when I was with the kids. Ayumi-chan was jumping up and down and asking if she could pet them. I’m a little worried though, when she was kneeling down for Ayumi-chan to pet them, she started talking to her about becoming a witch.”

“Were they blushing?”

“… And smiling proudly.”

“Then, Ayumi-chan isn’t in any real trouble. Akako likes her and Ayumi-chan loves being a detective. Besides, Ayumi-chan looks up to Mori-san, that’s the bigger threat.”

“Ran is not a threat; she’s a good role model.”

“A good role model who can punch through a concrete wall.”

“… Touché.”

“Anyway, back to Akako’s snakes.”


End file.
